Experience
by VINAI
Summary: KITT, much to his dismay, has to spend the day with his uncle, when his father has to attend a meeting with Michael. *Crossover between both KR's!* Plz R&R! Don't own anything except my OOC's!


**Experience**

" _Dad_ ," KITT groaned. "Do I _have_ to?" This only earned him a stern look from his father.

"Yes, you have to. Me and Michael have an important meeting we have to attend this afternoon, and I can't have you stay home alone."

"Yes you can. I won't do anything. Promise."

Kitt grumbled to himself, virtually rolling his eyes. "Oh sure. Yeah, I'll believe that one in a million years, kiddo." Kitt fidgeted his tires restlessly. "Now let's go, son. Your uncle's waiting for us. I have to drop you off within the hour."

"Uuuggghhh...but Dad.." The mustang whined, sagging on his axles some. The Trans-Am seemed to tense.

"KITT! That's enough! You're going and I don't want to hear another peep out of you. Understand?" Kitt stated firmly, his ruby red scanner pacing back and forth with a little bit more speed than before. His son only sighed angrily.

"No! I don't understand. Why do I have to go with him? Of all people, why him? He's a killer, Dad! Does that not-!"

"ENOUGH!" His father barked a firm yell, making the younger mustang jump a little. But his father continued just as firmly. "Don't you _ever_ say things like that again! Karr is not like that anymore, and it's time you realized that." His father hissed, hurt by the heartless comment about his older brother.

KITT knew he should've just kept his mouth shut the instant the words entered his processor. He knew how close Karr and his father were to each other. They talked almost everyday via the com link. At least, that's how they talked when they couldn't meet. All other times, they were by each other's sides. Laughing and having fun together. Nowadays, his uncle would live with some friends that knew his father's driver and vice versa. And, just like his father had said, his uncle wasn't like that anymore. He's never step foot on the wrong path since his father brought him on to their side years ago.

"Let's go." His father's lowly calm voice brought the youngster out of his thoughts, and back to reality.

The mustang silently, almost hesitantly made his way out of the garage. Following closely behind his father in a sorrowful manner. Father and son stayed silent most of the drive. Conversation just seemed foreign to them after what happened during their departure. KITT felt guilty about even allowing such a thing to leave him and knowing he hurt his father badly, only made it worse.

They were close, if not more than Karr and his father. Since the younger mustang first came online or was 'born' for instance, his father was right beside him. Talking to him and coaching him through the stressful times. Comforting him and reassuring the younger mustang whenever it was needed. KITT was grateful to have him there 24/7. It was always a comforting presence in the back of his CPU to know that he would always have his father to lean on.

But now...he didn't know if they still held that caring mutual status between each other. He's only heard his father bark at him once before with that tone. It was when he was still very young in AI years, and as a result, Mike got hurt because of it. KITT was given the order to meet Mike around back so he could cover his driver from the gun fire. But in the midst of the chaos, the young AI was confused and stressed. It was then that his father yelled at him, trying to make him snap out of it. But, he still failed to apply his driver's order and Mike ended up getting shot twice. Once in his shoulder, the other in his leg.

They rushed him to the hospital where his driver was treated, and placed on the road to recovery. KITT was a wreck the whole time though. He was programmed to protect his driver, his human...and he failed. His father was there, however. Constantly telling the younger AI that it was alright and that mistakes will happen. But KITT didn't hear it. His whole purpose was in the hospital bed that night. All because of him.

He remembered how his father had held him that night. Alone in the cold parking lot, awaiting the news of when his driver was coming home. He clung to his father, crying out in bitter sobs of how he failed Mike. Though his father always told him otherwise. "It's not your fault, son. Please stop this. It wasn't your fault." His father had whispered softly to him as he held him tighter. "Please. I love you. Don't torture yourself like this."

It was then and only then, did KITT finally calm down. His father's words managed to reach him through his father's endless nurturing love towards him. Kitt would know anyway, he's been through this a ton of times before with his own driver. His son could only imagine how stressful and painful it could've been for his father to cope when he didn't have anybody else to coach him through it...

"We're here, son." His father's still lowly calm voice jerked the young mustang out of his musings, and back to reality.

They both silently drove up the long rustic stained, drive way that lead to the pretty white and brown mansion. The brown, wrought iron gates slowly closing behind them once they were both through. The drive way was lined with thick, mature palm trees. Creating a beautiful arch over the drive way when ever their long fans bowed together. When they reached the top of the drive way, they could see for miles. Heavenly looking, rolling hills surrounded the mansion. Giving the view of everything around them a sanctifying feel.

The Trans-Am honked his horn when he came to a short distance from the front of the mansion's expensive looking front entry way. The concrete all around the main part of the drive way was all stained the same rustic brown, as well as the path way leading up to the elegant looking front door with a small smokey glass window. Covered by mini black wrought iron bars that really enhanced the majestic feel to the place.

The front door opened up instantly upon hearing the sound of the familiar horn. A tall, skinny looking man came out. He had slightly curly hair hidden under a baseball cap and was wearing an orange striped shirt with rich, dark blue shorts. The young man's curls waved in the slight breeze as the wind picked up a little. A warm smile on the man's face as he came up to the two super cars.

"Hey guys! How goes it?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine, Sam. I'm sorry I had to bring him in under such short notice." Kitt apologized. Sam only chuckled with a wave of his hand.

"Oh don't worry about, man. I love having the kid around. It's all good."

"Thank you, Sam." There was a small pause. "Hey, uh, where are the others?"

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "I had them go run some errands for me. I was busy trying to clean the place and didn't have time to go grab a few items from the store. They should be back any minute, but knowing George, he'll probably take all day."

Kitt chuckled. "Alright. Well, I should probably get going then. The meeting starts soon and I have-"

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere without saying hi." A familiar voice said from behind Kitt, making the older AI jump. He whirled around to come face to face with Karr as one of his big brother's lean, dark haired drivers got out of the black and silver Trans-Am with a smile.

"Karr! What did I say about sneaking up on me like that?" Kitt asked through a smile, giving his brother's bumper a gentle nudge. Karr returned it.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist scaring you. You're too easy to scare." Karr smiled, though his sounded more of one of mock evil. "How are things, little brother? We haven't talked in a while."

"I know. I apologize for that. Things have been a little busy back home. Speaking of which, I really should be going." Kitt said as he headed for the exit after checking the time. "Thanks again for watching him!" Kitt called as he peeled out, and flew down the road. Karr couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh little brother, always such a workaholic." Karr chuckled before turning his attention back to his silent nephew. "Hey kiddo. How are ya?"

The mustang stayed silent, his dual scanners pulsing back and forth calmly. Then, "I'm fine." KITT stated flatly.

"Sounds like this kid needs some cheering up." George said, coming to stand by Sam after putting the groceries away in the kitchen. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I agree. What'd ya say we take him out on the trails? I think that ought to do it."

Karr's yellow scanner paced back and forth a notch faster. "Hmm, I think that would be a great idea."

KITT, noting his uncle's tone, only groaned as George climbed inside of his cabin, and Sam inside of his uncle's. Both men laughing at KITT's response.

 _ **/*/**_

A few minutes later, the group found themselves down in the heart of the striking countryside. Both cars were lined up side by side, while their human occupants were standing in front of them. Taking in the view of the countryside. Karr took the chance to roll down his windows, and began playing Sam's favorite song; _Bad Wings_ by _The Glitch Mob_. Sam looked back at Karr with a knowing grin, an appreciative look on his face as he nodded his head to the song. KITT stayed silent the whole time. Not really in a bad mood anymore, but still aiding on the side of caution.

"Alright boys," George said with a mock military tone, placing his hand on his hips. "time to tear up some earth!" He hollered as Sam whooped.

Karr took it upon himself in that moment, to change his form. He went from an old classic, to a 2017 Silverado 3500. It was silver in color with a lift kit and fancy, blacked out rims and bow tie. The leather interior was black and all the windows had limo tinting. KITT was in shock when he saw the transformation. He knew his uncle could change like him, but he didn't know he got a new form! That truck was amazing!

Buuuut, he could do better.

In the blink of an eye, KITT's panels and pieces began to move. As the pieces began to settle, they revealed KITT's new form. A 2017 Ford Raptor, to be exact. Complete with a shiny, jet black coat, lift kit, winch, expensive blacked out rims, limo tinting on all windows, and a LED bar up on his roof and on the front of his grill, which he flashed brightly just to make a point to himself.

The other's jaws touched the ground when KITT finished his transformation. Well, Sam's and George's. Karr's front bumper nearly collided with the ground at the sight of his nephew's new form. Jeez...that kid got some upgrades since the last time they met.

"Pleased, I take it?" KITT's coy voice cut the stunned silence like a knife. He saw them snap their jaws shut.

"Jeez kiddo!" Sam marveled, running a hand over the warm hood. "Someone's growing up on us. What happened to the little F-150 we so adored?" Sam cooed to the young AI, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's like you said, I kinda out grew it. I still have it, but this one is my main truck form now." KITT explained.

"I don't know about you two," George said as he made his way over to Karr's driver side, the door already open. "but I say we test out his sick new form."

His response was a loud rev from the Raptor, making the others all chuckle. Once the human's were all inside a vehicle, they began to roll out towards a private spot the boys knew well. The AIs sped along the dirt road, kicking up clouds of dust and auburn earth. Karr was leading the off road team with KITT a few feet behind. Their bright, LED headlights came on a few minutes ago since their sensors in the hood picked up the darkening world.

Sam reached out to fiddle with the radio, which KITT tuned already to what he thought, would be of Sam's tastes; _Drive It Like You Stole It_ by _The Glitch Mob_ , or course. Sam laughed at how fast the kid learned. Yup, he was definitely a product of his father. Always so observant and ready to please. They saw the Chevy's tail lights blink twice as he made a sharp left turn. KITT followed suit, fish tailing in the process just for the hell of it.

 _"Whoa, easy there, tiger."_ Karr warned playfully over the com link. _"I don't need your dad coming_ _after me because I made you blow an axle."_

The younger AI only chuckled at his uncle's warning. He knew his dad wouldn't hurt Karr in the slightest. "Sorry. Got a little ahead of myself."

 _"Hehe, that's understandable, kiddo. Just hang tight. We're almost there."_ George cut in before the link went dead. Sam chuckling in the process.

"Hey, you mind if you drive?" His driver asked suddenly. KITT only responded by taking back control of the Raptor.

"Thanks. Say, your dad seemed a little...uptight earlier. Is he ok? I mean, if it's ok to ask." Sam said as he gave the blue orb a gentle look. The red eye looked down upon the mention of his father.

"No, it's alright to ask. Me and him...had a little...argument this afternoon prier to our arrival here. I'd rather not go into detail about it, but I'll just say that it had to do with Karr." The young AI admitted quietly, keeping his 'gaze' downward as he spoke. Sam nodded in understanding. He didn't need the detail, because he already had a pretty good idea of what it could've been about. KITT was still quite young in AI terms, so it wouldn't surprise him that the youngster was struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Karr was no longer evil. It would just take time.

The bright red tail lights of the Chevy brought Sam out of his musings, and back to the present. The giant 4X4 truck came to a halt at a gate. George then slipped out of the Chevy and went over to the gate, undoing the chain and gingerly swinging open the gate, before hopping back inside Karr. With a few loud revs, the Chevy slowly pulled in. KITT following a short distance behind and keeping quiet for the most part. He was too busy gazing at his surroundings to show off at the moment.

They followed another dirt road, this one more rocky than the last. The giant silver Chevy jumped and nearly got air as he sped down the rocky road. KITT hesitated, but with some coaxing from both Sam and his uncle, he decided to speed as well. In fact, he went as far as to starting a drag race on the rocky road. Karr couldn't deny that, so he joined his nephew in the little game. Both super trucks jumping and getting air as they sped down at over a 100 miles an hour. Their drivers hooting and hollering for them to go faster. Cheering them on as the trucks went neck and neck for first place. Ultimately though, Karr wanted his nephew to have a good time, so he let him take first place. The youngster knew of this and sent the older AI a smile, which Karr returned. _Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..._

"Alright boys," Sam said aloud as the two trucks pulled into a spot next to some other guys with their own. Beers in hand as they gazed appreciatively at the two souped up trucks. "time to get dirty."

Once the trucks were parked, Sam and George got out of them and walked over to where the other guys were. They shared simple pleasantries and a few friendly hugs before they walked over to get a better look at the striking trucks before them.

"Damn, dude." One guy said, his vitals obviously showing how excited he was to see the Raptor. "this thing's amazing!"

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah, he's actually a close friend of ours. In fact, he's Karr's nephew."

The man gawked over at the silent Chevy. KITT sat silent as well, shocked that these men knew about his uncle. "Bro, you have a nephew? I didn't know that."

The Chevy then spoke up, a certain...protectiveness KITT never heard before in his tone. "Yes, I do. Don't even think about taking him for a drive, or even doing so much as touch him." Karr growled, his scanner pacing a little faster than before. The young man seemed a little taken back by the tone. Karr's never acted that way before with them.

George decided to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Okaaayyy, how about we go hit some trails, eh?" He asked, warily stepping between KITT to help make it clear that no one was going to touch Karr's nephew. The others all nodded in agreement before heading off to their own trucks. Once Sam was safely locked inside Kitt's cabin, he started the Raptor up.

"Jeez...what was _that_ about?" Sam asked the younger AI as he backed out of his spot, following after where Karr and George had gone. KITT was just as baffled by it as Sam was.

"I...I don't know...he's never acted that way before with me..." KITT trailed off distractedly. Not even giving any mind to his pressed gas pedal. It wasn't long before they pulled up next to Karr. The radio blaring inside the cabin and nearly vibrating the Raptor that sat next to him. The other trucks stopping behind them.

"Where you wanna go?!" George called, leaning over towards the passenger window. Sam only shrugged.

"We'll follow you!" Sam called back. George nodded and peeled out where some cooler stuff was at. The young Raptor and mob of trucks followed.

After going around a series of bends, the crew of trucks came up to this one hill that was nearly vertical. Sam's mouth flew open in silent protest while KITT's bumper nearly fell off. The other two though, didn't seem to have any reaction once so ever.

"KITT, open the link, will ya?" Sam asked. KITT obeyed and stayed silent as he continued to stare at the monster of a hill.

"Are you two nuts?!" Sam nearly shrieked. "We'd have a better chance of scaling Mount Everest in a day than that thing!"

He heard two chuckles. _"That's the fun part."_ Karr said darkly, revving his powerful engine for emphasis.

 _"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. You know what? How about we do this. Me and Karr will go first, and when we get to the top, y'all can join us. Sound good?"_ George asked, already rolling forward.

"I..I don't know. What do you wanna do, kiddo?"

"I'm...not sure." _I'm totally not sure! This is crazy! Let alone suicide!_

 _"Great. We'll see ya at the top then!"_ George said before the link went dead. Both trucks backed away from the mighty hill and waited anxiously for the Chevy to make his departure up the hill. KITT felt his breath hitch when he saw his uncle's front bumper nearly collide with the hill side as he rolled forward. They weren't even half way up yet, and you could already see the top of the Chevy's cab. That's how steep this hill was.

But of course, Karr and George always had a few tricks up their sleeve. Unbeknownst to the crowd, or course.

"You ready?" The lean driver asked the AI. He got a dark growl from the engine for a response.

Steadily, George maneuvered the Chevy's front up the hill side. The hood nearly vertical as he continued to press the gas steadily. Once the car was about a fraction of the way up, an unmarked button began to furiously blink red. George pressed the button with an evil smile on his face as he did so. And it only grew when the Chevy truck went flying up the hill side only to land perfectly on the top of it. Fish tailing out so the Chevy truck faced out towards the awed crowed below them. George got out out and cheered along with the crowd below them. The Chevy's bright LED lights blinking along with the crowds cheers.

But there were two individuals who didn't know what to do at the moment. The shock too much to handle at what they just witnessed. For the rest of the time, neither one moved.

 _ **/*/**_

An hour later, George and Sam found themselves at a local diner. Uncle and nephew were parked outside across the way from their window seat. Both currently waiting on their order. The diner was actually a little busy for this time of night. And it didn't help any that the little diner appeared to be short handed. In the meantime though, the guys used up the time for some much needed small talk.

"Seriously? Turbo Boost was your weapon this time?" Sam chuckled at his best friend's craziness. George only smiled sweetly.

"Oh well, ya know me. I've always got something up my sleeve." He admitted innocently. "But in all honesty though, it was Karr's idea."

Sam only scoffed. "Sure. Hey speaking of which, why did Karr get all...I dunno back there with the guys? Did he say anything to you on our way here?"

George turned serious then. "No, he didn't mention anything to me. My best guess is that he was just being watchful since KITT's never been around the other guys before."

Sam shook his head slowly. "He's never acted that way before though. Even when _we_ first met the guys, he never did anything like that."

George only shrugged. "Eh, what'd ya expect. I'd be the same way knowing how Kitt can turn on a dime when it comes to his son."

Sam only nodded as the waitress came by to drop off their burgers. They gave her their thanks before chowing down. Sam paused suddenly tough when a question entered his mind.

"Hey, what time was The Duo supposed to be back from the meeting?" He asked, using the nickname they used for Michael and Kitt. George smiled at the name before responding.

"Uhh, somewhere around 9 or 10. Why?"

"Can you check the time? My phone's dead."

George whipped out his phone and saw that the lock screen clearly read _10:15_. He relayed this back to Sam, who nodded.

"Maybe you should call them. If you can't reach them, leave a text for them."

George nodded as he dialed Micheal's number. It seemed to ring for a long time before eventually going to voice mail. He tried to call Michael again a second time to see if he would pick up this time. No such luck.

"Can't reach'em. That meeting probably-"

Suddenly, George's phone rang. The caller ID said it was Kitt, but he answered it anyway.

"Yo, Kitt...aha...yeah, everything's fine...oh, y'all ok?...oh good. Yeah, no we don't mind...alright, sounds good...you too, bye."

"Well?" Sam prodded.

"The meeting let out on time, but there was a bad accident that happened on their way home. Their ok, but traffic is hell to deal with. They don't know when it's going to clear up."

"Huh, well looks like tonight's movie night then." Sam said. George nodded as they both finished up their food.

 _ **/*/**_

Back outside, the trucks were parked side by side. Their once brilliant sheen was covered and caked in thick, dried mud. They were parked in the second row, closest to the window seat that the boys requested. Uncle and nephew were both relatively quiet. Though some could argue that it was more like an awkward silence, at least for one of the two.

"So, have you been on any crazy missions lately?" Karr asked curiously, trying to get his quiet nephew to talk to him.

"Not lately. Dad's been the one to go on missions."

Karr frowned at that. "How come?"

His nephew sighed. "I...just kinda lost the love for it. I mean, I'll go, but it's nothing like it used to be. Not since the accident with Mike." KITT admitted softly, a sorrowful look on his virtual face. Karr felt sorry for him and rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"It was an accident, KITT. You can't keep blaming yourself for that." His uncle said softly. KITT only winced.

"But I'm designed to protect him." KITT said tearfully, facing Karr. "He's my whole purpose for my existence, and I failed him."

Tears began to run down his nephew's face and he looked away. But Karr didn't let him go. He wrapped the younger AI in a tight, comforting hug. KITT was a little surprised by his uncle's move. This wasn't what he was expecting from a once rogue AI. But he didn't say otherwise, only melting into his uncle's embrace. Letting his tears fall into Karr's shoulder.

"Shhh, you're ok, kiddo. You're ok." Karr soothed softly, holding KITT tighter. "You're ok."

KITT sniffled as Karr comforted him. His perspective of his uncle has definitely changed since the last time they met. Now, KITT was mad at himself for even thinking such a thing as that. He not only knew, but trusted his father dearly. KITT knew that if there was ever a dangerous situation, his father would do everything in his power to protect him. Even if it meant his father's own life. So, if he's known all this from the very beginning, why would he have judged his father's decision now with his uncle?

He heard commotion from the front door of the diner. Both George and Sam came out laughing at whatever it was that they found so funny. The men walked over to their respectful cars and each laid a hand down on the warm hoods.

"How does movie night sound?" Sam asked the two silent trucks. Karr was the one to speak up since KITT was still sniffling in his virtual arms.

"I think that would be great. But...why tonight? Isn't movie night only on the weekends?" He asked curiously. Both men nodded.

"Yeah, but The Duo had a little dilemma on their way home." Sam said.

"There was an accident and traffic is not on their side right now. So you'll probably be with us until midnight or so, kiddo." George spoke up, patting the warm hood of the Raptor affectionately. KITT stayed silent for a little while, trying to compose himself. Karr let him go with a warm smile before retreating back to his CPU.

"Cool. I'm looking forward to it." And he meant it. The usual playful bounce was back in the young AI's voice, making the other three all smile.

"Great. Last one home is a rotten egg!" Sam said as he bounded over to KITT's driver door, which clicked open automatically. George did the same but was a little faster and managed to start the Chevy's engine before Sam. But Karr didn't go though. He purposely kept his parking break on the whole time. And he didn't take it off until his nephew was well ahead of them.

The two souped up trucks chased after each other, keeping side by side as the matte brown mud began to crumble off of them from doing such high speeds. On their way home, they stopped by a car wash and got the boys all squeaky clean. The AI's also wanted a wax, so Sam promised them that they would get one as soon as they got home. After this was settled, they resumed their race back to the majestic mansion. The street lights making the truck's coats gleam as they rolled by. Radios blaring in each cabin.

Once they got home, Sam gave each of the boy's their wax that he promised them before making up some snacks for the movie. George got the garage all ready for the movie, making sure the projector was ready and the bean bags were nice and comfy. KITT and Karr sat parked in the back ground. Still in their truck forms and sitting side by side with their door handles touching.

When the fateful question came down as to what they should watch, all hands (and tires) went down for comedy. Which was easy since the majority of their movie storage was all comedy. Soon, the group were all laughing their asses and bumpers off. Popcorn sometimes went flying when Sam or George doubled over from laughing so much. The AI's headlights would sometimes blink furiously as they struggled to control their laughter. But through the mess and the bursts of laughter, they were all having a good time together.

It was about an hour into the movie when Karr's scanner caught movement from down at the gate. He instinctively got into a protective stance between his nephew and whatever it was coming up. But he cooled his jets in less than a second when he heard the familiar growl of a super car engine he knew very well.

Not a second later, a little jet black T-top came rolling up on to the main drive way. His tall, tired looking driver climbed out with a smile on his face as the other humans came over to greet them. The trucks also turning to face them.

"There he is! We were starting to wonder if we should just get the sleeping bag out from the basement for KITT." George joked as Sam came to stand beside him.

Michael laughed. "Naw, we wouldn't leave him hanging like that."

"I see you two must've gone some where." Kitt spoke up, noticing that his son and older brother were both in their truck forms. The other two AI's scanners pulsed mischievously.

"Maybe." Karr quipped, through a hidden chuckle.

"We're not at liberty to say at this time." KITT said in a monotone voice.

Kitt remained silent, virtually cocking his brow at them. Karr and KITT looked between each other but didn't say anything.

"So how was the meeting? Anything good or same old-same old?" Sam wondered.

"Oh," Michael grated. "little bit of both. Nothing much but, ya know."

"Well, you want something? We've got junk food galore in there, so..."

"Naw, that's alright. We've gotta get back anyway. Bonnie's worried and wants me home."

Both men chuckled. "Heh, alright then."

Michael went over to Kitt's driver door. "Oh, again, thanks for watching him. We appreciate it."

"Aw, no problem, man. Like I said, we love having the kid around. And don't worry, he was good the whole time."

Kitt chuckled at that. "I wouldn't expect anything less from him." He said proudly, and it sent KITT through a mental loop. Was he truly proud of him, or was he just saying that? His father's been acting fine since they got here, but that didn't mean their argument earlier this afternoon has diffused itself, either.

"Alright. Have a safe drive home guys!" George said as KITT pulled up beside his father after saying good bye to Karr, still in his truck form.

"We will. Thanks again."

Both men nodded and Karr flashed his headlights as they drove away. KITT silently following after his father, almost looking like a spitting image of how he did this morning. Sensing his son's distress, Kitt gently probed the link.

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No you're not. You've been very quiet ever since we left. Is something wrong, son?"_

 _"No. I'm fine, Father."_

That made Kitt blink. Now he definitely knew there was something bothering his son. KITT never called him 'Father' unless there was something literally chewing at his circuits. He knew this called for a discussion, but they weren't exactly in the right place to do it right now. So the older AI let it drop for now until they got back to Michael's place.

 _ **/*/**_

They've been home for about an hour now. It was nearly midnight and both father and son were wide awake. Questions and conversations looming in the air above them. Waiting to be pronounced by the AI's. But neither made the first grab.

At least at first.

"KITT, I think we need to talk." Kitt started gently in a fatherly tone. KITT winced, but stayed silent. Only inviting his father to continue. "Son, I'm serious here. Something's bothering you and you're not telling me-"

"Who cares if it's bothering me?!" KITT spat. "What happened, happened, ok? It's worked out. We don't need to go around in circles like this anymore."

"KITT, I'm not lecturing you, alright? I...I just want to tell you that...I'm sorry."

KITT paused after hearing the gently spoken words. Obviously his father meant it, but why? Why was his father sorry? What did he do wrong? KITT was pretty sure it should be the other way around.

"I know I shouldn't have been so hard on you earlier. It's just...what you said hit something. And I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did. "

KITT felt a pang of sympathy towards his father. "But, dad, I...I deserved it though." He said quietly as he looked up at his father. "I hurt you. You should hate me for saying something like that."

He heard his father's quiet in take of air, and looked away from him. Tears beginning to fill the young AI's eyes as guilt began to claim him once again. But it was soon forgotten when he felt his father's arms around him. Holding him tight in a comforting embrace.

"I could never hate you, son." His father whispered softly. "I love you. Don't ever think for a second that I would hate you over a stupid argument."

"But I hurt you, Daddy." KITT whimpered, burying his face into his father's chest. Clinging to him tightly.

"KITT, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't mean it. It's alright, son. I'm not mad at you." His father said gently, still holding him tight.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." KITT whispered, sniffling.

"It's ok, son. It's ok." His father murmured gently. They held each other for a few moments longer before gently pulling apart. Kitt wiping his son's tears away when their virtual eyes met. They smiled at each other before settling down for the night. KITT wrapped up protectively in his father's arms. Both quickly falling into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
